El Origen de los Guardianes 2
by TheFlowerGirl100
Summary: Pitch a vuelto y se ha vuelto mucho mas poderoso. Esta vez los guardianes necesitaran la ayuda de 3 peculiares chicas para derrotarlo. Dedicado a sword of wind y a mi hermana The Mistery Girl 245.
1. Chapter 1

*sin pov*

Había un camión de mudanzas y un carro conduciendo hacia Burguess. En el carro había 3 chicas: una de cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, de tez blanca, una de cabello largo, lacio y negro, de tez morena y la otra de cabello medio largo, lacio y café, de tez blanca. Había un silencio triste, se podía notar una gran tristeza en los ojos de la chica morena.

*Victoria pov*

—Oye, Victoria…— me dijo la de cabello ondulado — ¿Por qué estás tan triste?—.

—Metete en tus propios asuntos, Alexa— le respondí a Alexa con frialdad.

— ¡No tienes por qué tratarla así!— respondió Citlalli que había estado callada.

—Lo siento— respondí— es que realmente extrañare California y a mis amigos de allá— luego suspire.

—No importa— dijo Alexa—, en la noche puedes transformarte y volar hacia allá—.

*sin pov*

Las 3 contaban con un collar: la de Alexa y la Citlalli tenían una piedra blanca y podían transformarse en sus verdaderas formas: unos ángeles. La de Victoria tenía una piedra roja y podía transformarse en un demonio. Ella y su mama eran demonios y su papa, Alexa y Citlalli eran ángeles. Lamentablemente cuando ellas cumplieron 3 años su mama los abandono y no volvieron a saber de ella. Ante esto su padre las crio y Victoria se hizo bueno, quería con todas sus ganas convertirse en ángel…

—Se lo que estás pensando Vicky— dijo Alexa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Ya sabes que para convertirte en ángel tendrás que encontrar algo que falta en tu interior—.

Eso era cierto, siempre se sentía un poco solitaria y debía encontrar algo pero no sabía que era...

—Bueno chicas— interrumpió su padre— llegamos a casa. Ayúdenme a desempacar.

Bueno, ella ya tendría más tiempo para pensar, mucho tiempo...


	2. Chapter 2

*Narrador*

Había un niño sentado en un sillón de su casa. Se había enterado que tendría nuevos vecinos y estaba bastante emocionado, había oído que llegaban 3 chicas de su misma edad y quería que fueran sus amigas.

— ¡Jamie! — Lo interrumpió su hermanita Sophie — ¡Llegaron los nuevos vecinos! — dijo con entusiasmo.

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Jaime y salió lo más rápido posible.

*Alexa pov*

Cuando estaba ayudando a nuestro papa, oí la puerta del vecino, al parecer fui la única que volteo, todos estaban ocupados. Lo primero que vi fue un chico que parecía tener nuestra edad, tenía el cabello café y ojos cafés y luego vi a una niña, probablemente su hermanita, era rubia y sus ojos eran color verde. El chico saludo, empecé a voltear a todos lados para ver si me saludaba a mí o a alguien más, ya me había pasado: una persona saludaba, yo le regresaba el saludo y resultaba que había otra persona detrás de mí y no me gustaba esa experiencia.

Al parecer le pareció gracioso ya que soltó una pequeña risita y yo le devolví el saludo.

—Alex —me interrumpió Citlalli— ¿a quién le saludas? ¿Te está saludando a ti o...?—.

—Si la está saludando— la interrumpió Victoria. Gracias por recordarme esa experiencia ¬¬. Voltee otra vez y vi a una señora, creo que sería su madre era castaña igual que el chico y sus ojos eran también cafés.

—Niñas, vengan conmigo— dijo nuestro papá.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta las 3 personas ya venían a nuestra casa. Cuando entraron a nuestra casa la señora hablo:

—Hola, yo soy la señora Melissa, ellos son mis hijos Jamie y Sophie. Somos sus vecinos y es un placer conocerlos— dijo la señora Melissa.

—El placer es nuestro, señora— dijimos yo, Victoria y Citlalli, con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo, eso hizo que todos sonrieran.

—Es un placer conocerla señora Melissa— dijo nuestro padre— yo soy el señor George, y ellas son mis hijas: Victoria, Alexa y Citlalli, las 3 tienen 13 años.

—Mi hijo también tiene 13 años— dijo la señora Melissa.

Después nos dejaron a todos solos y ellos se fueron a hablar dentro de la casa. Entonces Jamie inicio a hablar:

— ¡Hola! ¿Quisieran jugar un partido de futbol?— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

No pasó ni un segundo y ya nos habíamos puesto a jugar. Yo con Jamie vs. Victoria y Citlalli mientras que Sophie nos animaba como una verdadera porrista. Todos terminamos exhaustos. Lamentablemente nadie gano ¬¬, terminamos 5-5 y creí que Jamie y yo terminaríamos ganando, pues porque él es un chico, pero no, mis queridas hermanas tenían que poner toda su energía en esto, gracias ¬¬. Entonces sugerí:

— ¿Tienen sed? Voy a hacer una limonada vuelvo enseguida—.

Me fui a hacerla, pero estaba muy cansada, así que decidí hacerla con mi magia...

*Narrador*

—Oigan — dijo Jamie— ¿no creen que deberíamos ayudarla? Debe de estar cansada después de jugar tanto—.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al entrar, Jamie no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

*Alexa pov*

Oficialmente este día será un día que Jamie nunca olvidara. Estaba sentada en una silla, dejando que mi magia hiciera la limonada, cuando llegaron los demás viendo cómo se exprimían los limones por si solos. Jamie estaba sorprendido... no eso sería poco, más bien en un-gran-shock y mis hermanas... Dios Santo sus miradas asesinas me matan de miedo.

— ¿Puedes usar magia?, eres buena, ¿verdad?, ¿eres algún tipo de espíritu?, ¿tus hermanas también tienen poderes?— comenzó a preguntarme Jamie, ¿realmente tenían que ser muchas preguntas...? ¬¬— ¡Por favor, respondan!

—Mmm... bueno te debemos una explicación— inicio Citlalli— sí, Alexa puede usar magia, igual que todas nosotras— explico.

—Sí, todas somos buenas, hasta Vicky lo es— dije yo.

—Y no, no somos espíritus, Alexa y Citlalli son ángeles y, bueno, yo soy un demonio— dijo Victoria mientras nos servía un vaso de limonada a cada uno.

—Ok... — dijo Jamie, sí que estaba sorprendido— Pero, conocen espíritus, ¿no?—.

—Créeme, en los 150 años que hemos vivido hemos conocido muuuchos espíritus— dijo Citlalli.

Ok, a juzgar por su cara, Jamie estaba al borde del infarto— ¡¿150 años?!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, creo que nos dejó sordas— esperen, si conocen muchos espíritus, ¿también conocen a los guardianes?— pregunto alegremente.

—Claro que los conocemos— dije— haber, son Norte, Sandman...—.

—También Tooth...— continúo Victoria.

—Y el conejito radioactivo :D— dijo Citlalli— perdón Bunnymund— y luego todas empezamos a beber la limonada.

—Pero, ¿no conocen a Jack Frost?— pregunto confundido Jamie.

De pronto Victoria escupió la limonada que estaba bebiendo— ¡¿Conoces a Jack Frost?!— grito como una loca histérica.

—Si— dijo Jamie— hace 5 años se convirtió en un guardián y siempre lo veo en invierno—.

—Entonces— dije— ¿el vendrá en invierno?—.

—Si, por supuesto que vendrá—respondió Jamie.

Victoria se puso muy seria, así que Jamie le pregunto:

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Victoria?—.

—Es que...—.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Jack Frost**

Holi! Lamento no haber subido capitulo los últimos meses pero es que se me olvido la contraseña y ya no pude subir nada u.u y les agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado me animan mucho mi día. Gracias a sword of wind por ayudarme a escribir este capitulo :)

* * *

*Citlalli pov*

—Es que...— dijo Victoria

— ¡Dilo mujer!– dijo Jaime.

—Es que yo ya conozco a Jack Frost y tuvimos un encuentro un poco… peculiar— nos contestó con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Todos nosotros nos quedamos con la cara de WTF? En ese instante — ¡¿Qué?!— gritamos todos con todo el pulmón.

— ¡¿Pero por qué no nos habías dicho nada?!— le grite.

—Porque sabía que reaccionarían así¬¬ — nos dijo fríamente.

— ¿Siquiera nos dices nos dices como se conocieron?— pregunto Alexa.

— ¡Claro! :D— nos dijo, ¬¬ odio que seas bipolar.

*Victoria pov*

*Flashback*

_Fue hace unos 50 años. Estaba volando hacia Wisconsin yo sola, volando entre los árboles, una fría brisa en mi rostro, admirando el paisaje cubierto de blanca nieve cuando de repente vi una pequeña bolita de nieve... era el paraíso. Pero pronto algo llamo mi atención. Me pareció haber visto a alguien usando un suéter azul y pantalones jugando con una bola de nieve, pero luego volteo hacia mí, se paró preocupado y me grito:_

— _¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado!—._

_Pero demasiado tarde, porque justamente cuando voltee hacia adelante choque contra un árbol y fui cayendo por cada una de sus ramas hasta caer en un montón de nieve. Creo que de todos los golpes me destransforme._

—_Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?— me pregunto._

_Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y era la misma persona solamente que la pude ver mejor: era un joven de cabello blanco, pálido y tenía ojos azules._

— _¡Claro! :D— le respondí— ¡Estoy perfecta!— le dije levantando los 2 pulgares._

_El me sonrió, al parecer se sentía aliviado, pero después me puse seria lo cual borro su sonrisa._

—_Tu eres Jack Frost ¿verdad?— le pregunte con cara inexpresiva. _

_Al parecer se sorprendió, porque no me respondió nada, había oído sobre el: un adolescente, rebelde sin causa, me había enterado también de que tenía mala fama por sus bromas... pero, me había enterado también de que estaba solo, supongo que también no conocía a nadie creía en el... pobre._

_Entonces le lance una bola de nieve a la cara y se sorprendió, mientras yo me reía de él. El también empezó a reírse en iniciamos una guerra de bolas de nieve. Recuerdo que jugamos hasta que anocheció, pronto me tendría que ir así que inicie a hablar:_

— _Oye fue divertido, pero yo ya me tengo que ir—._

— _¡Espera!— me dijo Jack— ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos algún otro día para jugar otra vez?—._

— _¡Me encantaría!— dije. Pero luego me puse a pensar: ¿realmente debería hacerlo? ¿Debería decirle que soy un demonio? Si nos seguíamos viendo, tarde o temprano terminaría dándose cuenta que yo soy un demonio... tengo miedo de que no me acepte por ser así—...pero dudo que vayas a reconocerme cuando eso suceda, ha sido suerte que haya podido salir— mentí._

— _Bueno entonces ten esto— me dijo mientras agarraba un poco de nieve y lo moldeaba y termino siendo una pequeña rosa de hielo._

—_Toma, consérvalo. Así sabré si eres tu si llego a verte otra vez— me dijo con un pequeño rubor en su rostro mientras miraba el suelo._

— _¡Claro! ¡Gracias!— le respondí con una gran sonrisa. Luego vi que se voltio a buscar algo y vi que saco un cayado de madera._

—_Oye, ¿y cómo te lla...?— me pregunto pero yo ya no estaba._

*Fin Flashback*

*Citlalli pov*

Nunca, en toda mi vida, me hubiera imaginado que Jack Frost y Victoria tendrían un encuentro así.

— ¿Y sigues conservando la rosa que te dio?— pregunto Alexa con curiosidad.

Lo único que hizo Victoria fue enseñarnos fue una pulsera que tenía desde que era un bebe y que estaba cubierta de dijes y había uno que destacaba: era un pequeño dije color azul con forma de rosa.

—No sabía qué hacer con la rosa— nos dijo— sería un poco molesto estar cargando una rosa por todos lados, así que lo convertí en dije y lo puse en mi pulsera— continuo.

Después de eso hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, creo que pude leer los pensamientos de los demás:

"Oh... creo que esta deliciosa esta limonada"..."Creo que debería decir algo porque esto se está poniendo incómodo"..."Ahhh... esto se está haciendo eterno, envejeceré aquí"... hasta que por fin Victoria se le ocurrió decir algo.

—A veces me pregunto— nos dijo— si se seguirá acordando de mí. No me sorprendería si se hubiera olvidado de mí, digo solamente nos habíamos visto una vez y nunca más volvimos a saber sobre alguno de los 2...—.

*Narrador*

Mientras tanto en el Polo, Norte estaba haciendo unos juguetes de hielo, cuando de pronto un yeti entro apresuradamente y le dijo algo en lenguaje yeti. Él rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba el globo y, en ese instante, en el lugar empezó a haber mucho viento, el globo empezó a cubrirse de arena negra, mientras que se oían unas carcajadas, luego aparecieron unos ojos amarillos, todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Pitch...— susurro Norte— ¡Yetis! Hagan los preparativos, tendremos visitas— y activo la aurora boreal para llamar a los guardianes.

En Asia Sandman estaba creando algunos sueños y disfrutaba viendo los sueños de los niños, cuando vio la aurora boreal, entonces con su arena dorada creo un avioncito y se fue volando hacia el Polo Norte.

En el palacio de los dientes, Tooth estaba dándoles indicaciones a sus haditas para que trajeran los dientes, mientras ella los acomodaba, de pronto miro al cielo y vio la aurora boreal y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Polo Norte.

En la madriguera, Bunny pintaba alegremente los huevos para la Pascua, cuando voltio al cielo y vio la aurora boreal, creo un agujero que lo condujo hacia el Polo Norte.

Jack Frost estaba volando por el mundo repartiendo el invierno. Estaba pensando en donde seguir buscando. Un día, hace 50 años, había conocido a una niña que parecía tener poderes o ser alguna clase de espíritu, le había salido y la espero días, esos días se volvieron semanas, las semanas meses, hasta que pasaron 2 años y se preocupó. Nunca volvió a saber nada de ella entonces la busco: busco por aquí, busco por allá, busco por acá... pero no la encontró. Esperaba poder volver a verla, entonces vio la aurora boreal y voló rápidamente hacia el Polo Norte.

Cuando Jack llego, todo mundo ya estaba allí y entonces Bunny lo vio:

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— le pregunto Bunny.

—Es que estaba pensando en algo Canguro—dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras Bunny rodaba los ojos.

—Muy bien— dijo Norte— tengo malas noticias: Pitch estaba otra vez aquí—.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al oír eso, habían pasado 5 años desde que vencieron a Pitch y no lo habían vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—Bueno, pero seremos capaces de vencerlo otra vez, ¿verdad?— dijo Tooth.

—No lo sé, cuando lo vi, sentí que era todavía más poderoso que hace 5 años— contesto Norte.

Entonces Sandman empezó a llamar su atención para que miraran hacia la ventana. Allí estaba la Luna.

—Hombre de la Luna, cuanto tiempo sin verte— dijo Norte.

—Tus sospechas son ciertas, Norte— dijo el hombre de la Luna— Me temo que Pitch se ha vuelto todavía más poderoso—.

—Pero, ¿entonces qué hacemos?— pregunto Bunny.

—Esta vez solamente necesitaran un poco de ayuda, tal vez ya conozcan a estas personas—.

Entonces se levantó el cristal y apareció un símbolo que representaba unas alas. Todo mundo se quedó extrañado al ver este símbolo.

— ¿Por qué el hombre de la Luna nos enseñaría este símbolo?— pregunto Bunny. Sandman solo levanto los hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Esperen, yo conozco ese símbolo— dijo Tooth— ¡es el símbolo de los ángeles!—.

—Bueno ¿alguien conoce algún ángel?— pregunto Jack.

Todos se quedaron callados, ninguno conocía ni un solo ángel.

—...Yo si conozco un ángel—.

Todo mundo voltio a ver a Norte.

—Me he estado comunicando con un ángel llamada Alexa por medio de cartas— continuo— me dijo que tiene 2 hermanas y que vive en Burguess, creo que podemos pedirles ayuda a ellas ¿no?—.

—Pues yo digo pero, ¿Quién va por ellas?— pregunto Tooth.

* * *

Bueno pues gracias por leer el capitulo no olviden dejar su review y para compensarlas he decidido subir mas seguido los... nosequetantos capitulos que les debo y luego seguire subiendo los capitulos cada viernes, porque digamos que ahora que iniciaron las clases no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Entonces nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, adios :)


End file.
